Jasppie e Allie
by Oli-chan
Summary: Jasper está se sentindo culpado por provocar a mudança dos Cullen. Alice tenta acalmá-lo. E dali, saem todos os apelidinhos fofos inventados por ela e uma singela história de romance. Água com açúcar ao extremo!
1. Culpado?

**Jaspie e Allie**

-Jasper! Eu procurei você por toda parte! –disse Alice, parando ao lado do moço.

Ele estava sentado no telhado da casa, observando a paisagem.

-Oi Alice.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Ele não respondeu. Abraçou os joelhos e continuou a olhar para a paisagem. Contudo, seu olhar parecia morto, sem qualquer ânimo.

-Hey, Jasppie, o que aconteceu com você? –perguntou Alice, colocando a mão em seu cabelo louro e macio.

-Alice, é tudo culpa minha –murmurou ele.

-O que é culpa sua?

-A mudança. Se não fosse pelo meu descontrole, isso não teria acontecido. Se não fosse pela maldita sede, nós continuaríamos felizes aqui. Se não fosse por mim, Bella e Edward poderiam continuar felizes... –ele escondeu o rosto entre os braços e joelhos.

-Jasper... –Alice o abraçou- não fique assim.

-Mas é tudo culpa minha, Alice! Vocês deviam me matar por isso!

-Jasper, nós já nos mudamos várias vezes. Não será diferente agora.

-Não é pela mudança! Eu não me importo em me mudar!

-É por Eddie e Bella?

-É! Se eu conseguisse me controlar, poderíamos continuar aqui e os dois continuariam juntos!

-Jasper... não se culpe tanto.

-Alice, eu fico imaginando se fossemos nós dois no lugar deles –ele mirou os claros olhos da vampira- Eu não conseguiria viver sem você.

-Awwnn, Jasppie... –suspirou Alice e, de repente, ela o beijou. Leve, gracioso... mas com todo o amor que ela possuía.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, os dois se separaram.

-Eu te amo, Jasppie.

-Eu também, Allie.

Ela riu.

-Allie? De onde tirou essa?

-Do mesmo lugar que você tirou o Emmie, Rosie, Eddie, Carllie e Esmmie.

Ela gargalhou. Viu que Jasper sorria e ficou ainda mais alegre.

-Vem, quero dar uma volta –disse ela, levantando-se e estendendo uma mão para ele.

Depois que ele já estava em pé, Alice pulou de cavalinho nele.

-Tá achando que é humana? –perguntou Jasper, rindo.

-Seja meu vampirão, então –ela respondeu, estalando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Jasper sorriu e saiu correndo com Alice. Por mais que a mudança se aproximasse, as coisas estavam melhorando. Aos poucos, mas melhorando.

**Por Olívia Mattiazzo.**


	2. O homem da relação

**Jasppie e Allie 2 – **

**O homem da relação**

-O quê? Repete, por favor –disse Jasper, subindo as escadas do hotel, correndo atrás de Alice.

-Eu vi a Bella pulando de um penhasco! –ela corria pelas escadas- Ela se suicidou!

-Por que ela faria isso agora, Alice?

-Por causa do Edward, Jasppie. Lembra que nós nos mudamos de Forks?

-Eu sei disso, Alice. Mas se ela se suicidaria, por que não o fez logo que abandonamos a cidade?

-Por falta de tempo, por querer esconder o corpo... Sei lá, Jasppie! Só sei que ela pulou de um penhasco e eu preciso ir atrás dela! Preciso ir para Forks! –ela abriu a porta do quarto e puxou a mala de baixo da cama.

-Alice, eu acho que não deveríamos interferir –ele fechou a porta.

-Eu vou para lá, Jasper Cullen; você aprovando ou não.

-Alice... Allie... –ele pegou os pulsos dela e os segurou com força. Ela o encarou.

Ele não conseguiria pará-la, então o melhor seria despedir-se.

-Se você quer mesmo ir, vá. Eu não vou te impedir.

Ela relaxou um pouco. Ele segurou suas mãos, mostrando-a que, apesar de reprovar sua decisão, ele a apoiava.

-Mas cuide-se, por favor –pediu ele, deixando a tristeza de uma despedida invadir o ambiente.

-Jasper, eu sou uma vampira. Vou me dar bem –brincou Alice.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu sei, mas, admito: você é mais o homem da relação que eu.

Ela gargalhou.

-Eu te amo, Jasppie.

-Eu também, Allie.

Ela beijou levemente os lábios dele.

-Infelizmente, eu tenho que ir –disse ela, quebrando o clima.

Depois de ter amontoado inúmeras roupas dentro da mala, ela foi até a porta.

-Ah, Jasppie! –Alice jogou uma saia rosa para ele.

-O que é isso? É para eu lembrar de você e não sentir medo do escuro? –brincou ele.

-Não. Se eu sou o homem da relação, acho que você deveria começar a usar saias –riu Alice, fechando a porta ao sair.

Jasper riu sozinho.

"Essa Alice... por mais que preveja desgraças, está sempre de bom humor...".

**Por Olívia Mattiazzo**


End file.
